


Witness

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dissociation, Drabble, Earth-Born Shepard, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Shepard's body moves.





	Witness

Shepard does not throw up at Sanctuary. Her body moves, dodging shots, returning fire, applying medigel, finding clues to what Cerberus have been doing here. She _sees_ the horrors: how they preyed on the desperate, turned _people_ into _things_. She sees, but she does not feel.

She has always known that people are capable of this. You don't grow up on the streets of Earth without learning that. So her body moves.

Back in her quarters on the Normandy, she does throw up. 

No amount of scalding hot water cascading over her skin will ever make her feel clean again.


End file.
